


I Can Fly, But I Want His Wings

by caseye



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmates, True Love, Wingfic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caseye/pseuds/caseye
Summary: Sam Winchester zawsze chciał mieć przyjaciela.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ci z Was, którzy czytali mnie za czasów livejournal, mogą kojarzyć ten fanfik. Tym razem go skończyłam i trzeci rozdział jest zupełnie nowiutki.

Chłopiec bezszelestnie zsunął buty, stając bosymi stopami na brudnej, wydeptanej wykładzinie. Było dosyć późno, a jego jedenastoletni brat już dawno spał, pochrapując miarowo w swoim łóżku. On sam zaś spędził długie godziny siedząc na parapecie obskurnego pokoju motelowego i uważnie nasłuchując warkotu silnika poczciwej Impali.

Oczywiście, takie rzeczy zdarzały się już wcześniej, ojciec potrafił znikać na dwa tygodnie – ale Sammy zawsze martwił się tak samo. Ponoć każde dziecko reagowało paranoją na zbyt długą nieobecność opiekunów.

Ale on i Dean, oprócz wujka Bobby'ego, mieli tylko tatę. Tatę, który woził ich po wszystkich stanach w bliżej nieokreślonym celu i zostawiał w motelach samym sobie.

A kiedy jego nie było, to Dean przejmował dowodzenie. Dlatego poza kochaniem starszego brata nad życie, Sammy równie mocno go czasem nienawidził. Bardzo często zamieniał się w młodszą wersję surowego ojca i rozstawiał Sammy'ego po kątach.

Sammy zaś czuł się samotny. W żadnym mieście nie zabawili na tyle długo, by mógł zawrzeć kilka znajomości. Za to po części nienawidził ojca – że pozwolił mamie umrzeć, że po prostu nie odda ich pod opiekę wujka Bobby'ego, że nie ruszy w durne przejażdżki po Stanach sam.

„Dean”, Sammy wyszeptał niepewnie, wytężając wzrok tak, by mógł dostrzec zarys sylwetki brata na jednym z dwóch łóżek. Jego brat zawsze miał mocny sen – Sam wolał się jednak upewniać.

Opierając dłonie o twardy materac, osunął się na kolana i wbił wzrok gdzieś w niewidoczną ścianę. Odetchnął głęboko, po czym się przeżegnał.

Ani tata, ani Dean nie rozumieli, dlaczego się modlił. Próbował, oczywiście, zachęcić ich do tego samego, ale ostatnim razem, kiedy Dean zobaczył go klęczącego przy łóżku, wyśmiał go i nazwał mięczakiem. Nie był mięczakiem, dlatego modlił się wtedy, gdy miał pewność, że nikt mu nie przeszkodzi.

Złożył dłonie do modlitwy na zatęchłych prześcieradłach i oblizał spierzchnięte wargi. Zawsze modlił się własnymi słowami.

“Nie wiem, czy ostatnio mnie słuchałeś”, wyszeptał tak cicho, jak tylko się dało. “Ale chciałbym znów poprosić cię o to samo”, zamrugał kilkakrotnie.

Dean mruknął przeciągle, co sprawiło, że chłopiec podskoczył gwałtownie, gotów w każdej chwili czmychnąć pod narzutę. Jego brat jednak przewrócił się tylko na drugi bok, więc chłopiec mógł kontynuować modlitwę.

“Gdybyś mógł zesłać mi przyjaciela... kogokolwiek, żebym tylko nie był sam. Obiecuję, że będę za to już zawsze słuchał wujka i taty, stoi?”

Chłopiec odczekał chwilę, po czym wziął głęboki oddech i jeszcze raz się przeżegnał i wślizgnął się do łóżka, otulając kocami. Był na tyle zmęczony, że przysnął niemalże od razu, ale kilka minut później przebudziło go ostre, błękitne światło dochodzące zza okna, przy którym spał. Sączyło się przez jego zmęczone powieki, jakby chciało wedrzeć się do środka i wypalić mu oczy; nie otworzył ich.

Światło zbladło tan nagle, jak się pojawiło i Sammy przetarł i rozchylił powieki. Sprężyny materaca w jego nogach zaskrzypiały lekko, serce stanęło mu w gardle.

“Dean?”, sapnął po raz kolejny, ale odpowiedziało mu chrapanie.

W nogach łóżka rysowała się jakaś postać, chociaż mógłby to być tylko sen. Głos taty szeptał w jego umyśle "Wrzeszcz ile sił w płucach. Nie daj się zaskoczyć", ale podświadomie czuł, że tym razem nie powinien go słuchać. Podciągnął się do pozycji siedzącej i zamrugał.

“Halo?”, spytał niepewnie. Mógłby to być jakiś potwór, ale przecież już dawno by go zaatakował, prawda? A może to naprawdę sen? Tak, na pewno wciąż śni.

Ale wtedy postać przemówiła, a chłopiec zadrżał ze strachu.

“Hej, Sammy”, usłyszał, a postać zbliżyła się o kilka cali, wciąż była jednak owiana mrokiem.

Głos nie brzmiał nieprzyjaźnie, a jego właściciel nie mógłby być dużo starszy od niego. Przez moment w jego umyśle błysnęła myśl: a może Bóg wysłuchał jego modlitwy.

“K-kim jesteś?”, wyszeptał drżącym głosem, jego serce biło szybko i mocno. Postać przemieściła się niemalże niezauważalnie – teraz siedziała na brzegu jego łóżka i Sammy mógł się jej przyjrzeć.

Był to może trochę starszy od niego chłopiec o złotych oczach i jasnych, przydługich włosach – zapewne tak samo jak Sammy, nie lubił ich obcinania. Uśmiechał się szeroko, przypatrując się Samowi.

“Jestem Gabriel, ale mów mi Gabe. Jestem aniołem”, powiedział zadowolony. Sam wytrzeszczył oczy.

“Żartujesz. Anioły nie istnieją”, odparł szybko.

“No, jasne że nie. A ty przecież tylko śpisz”, chłopak zmarszczył brwi, na co Sammy ochoczo przytaknął. “Pokażę ci coś, ale nikomu o tym nie mów. Ani swojemu bratu, ani tacie, nikomu. Jasne?”

“Tak”, potwierdził Sam, może zbyt ochoczo. Nawet jeśli śnił, był to jeden z najfajniejszych snów, jakie kiedykolwiek mu się przyśniły, choć śnił rzadko.

“Patrz.”

Powietrze przeszył głuchy świst i Sam wstrzymał oddech.

Z pleców chłopca wyrastały skrzydła. Najprawdziwsze skrzydła, jakby chłopiec był ptakiem – tylko, że te były ludzkie i miały odcień masła orzechowego. Nigdy w życiu nie widział czegoś takiego – owszem, na rysunkach przedstawiających anioły, ale tata zawsze powtarzał, że one nie istnieją.

“Na pewno nie śpię?”, spytał go Sammy, wyciągając dłoń ku skrzydłom, ale te rozpłynęły się w powietrzu.

“Na-ah”, zacmokał Gabe. “Ludziom nie wolno ich dotykać. I raczej nie śpisz, modliłeś się ostatnio?”

Sam skinął głową, nie spuszczając wzroku z Gabe'a.

“Na to wygląda, że tata”, wskazał palcem na sufit “Przydzielił mi cię jako kumpla, a to znaczy, że teraz się ode mnie nie odpędzisz.”

Chłopak wciąż przypatrywał się nieoczekiwanemu gościowi z niekrytym zdumieniem. Po raz pierwszy w życiu jego modlitwy zostały wysłuchane. Zdecydowanie powinien podzielić się tym z tatą i Deanem.

“Nie możesz nikomu o mnie powiedzieć”, odezwał się Gabe, jakby czytając jego myśli. “Nikomu. Mam być twoim aniołem stróżem, a nie ich. Może kiedyś do tego dorosną. Obiecujesz?”

“Obiecuję”, sapnął Sam, ukradkiem zerkając na brata.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Nie sądzisz, że jest za stary na wymyślonych przyjaciół?”, Dean rzucił okiem na młodszego brata, usiłującego manewrować starym, masywnym vista cruiserem pośród kup złomu.  
“To wciąż tylko dzieciak”, odparł Bobby, podnosząc głowę znad wiekowej księgi.  
“Minęło prawie dziesięć lat, odkąd ubzdurał sobie tego całego Gabe'a. Wciąż masz go za dzieciaka? W jego wieku ojciec uczył mnie polować na strzygi, a nie prowadzić auto.”

“Przynajmniej ma zajęcie. Przeszkadza ci to?”

“Nie, no, jasne, że nie”, westchnął. “Ale zdaje się, że on naprawdę wierzy w jego istnienie. Kiedy był młodszy, często kazał kupować żarcie i dla niego i upierał się, że na pewno będzie głodny. Teraz? Teraz nawet sypia tak, by w łóżku mogła się zmieścić jeszcze jedna osoba. I za cholerę nie chce o tym rozmawiać.”

Bobby z rozkoszą pociągnął spory łyk bursztynowego płynu ze szklanki, którą kołysał w dłoni.

“Co o nim wiesz?”

“O tym całym Gabie? Prawie nic, poza imieniem. I że rośnie razem z nim. I tak, próbowałem z nim o tym rozmawiać”, dodał szybko, widząc minę Bobby'ego.

“O czym?” dobiegł głos gdzieś zza jego pleców. Byli tak pochłonięci rozmową, że nie usłyszeli, że silnik poczciwego visty cruisera już dawno przestał pracować.

“Hej, Sammy”, Dean odwrócił się na pięcie. “Nieważne. Jesteś głodny?”

Chłopak zmarszczył brwi i podrapał się po ramieniu. Jasne, jak zwykle coś przed nim ukrywali.

“Nie, pójdę do siebie”, wymamrotał i niechętnie poczłapał się do pokoju na piętrze domu Bobby'ego. Pokoju, który mógł nawet zyskać miano jego własnego, bo z reguły zostawiał tam większość rzeczy, których nie zabierał na polowania. Wiedział, że ma do czego wracać.

Bez ściągania butów rzucił się na wciąż niezaścielone łóżko, sprężyny jęknęły złowieszczo.

“Gabriel?”, Sam wymamrotał niepewnie gdzieś w przestrzeń, którą po chwili przeszył szelest piór i ubrań, a Gabe zmaterializował się w nogach łóżka, gdzie wygodnie usiadł po turecku.

“Siemasz, Samsquatchu!”, uśmiechnął się szeroko, wpatrując w leżącego przed nim chłopaka. “Co cię gryzie?”

Oczy Sama błyszczały ze złości.

“Traktują mnie jak dzieciaka”, wyrzucił, podpierając się na łokciach i zerkając wprost na anioła. “Upierają się, że nie jesteś prawdziwy. Jesteś prawdziwy, Gabe?”

“A widzisz mnie tu teraz?”, parsknął śmiechem, chłopak skinął głową. “Więc albo naprawdę tu jestem, albo masz schizofrenię. Jak długo się znamy?”

Sam znał odpowiedź, co do dnia, ale Gabe wziąłby go za sentymentalistę.

“Ponad dziewięć lat”, bąknął, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej tak, że lustrowali teraz siebie nawzajem.

“A co powiedziałem ci, kiedy pierwszy raz mnie zobaczyłeś?”

“Że zobaczą cię, kiedy do tego dorosną”, odparł ochoczo, przez jego usta przebiegł cień uśmiechu.

“No właśnie. Serio się nimi przejmujesz, skoro to oni tutaj zachowują się jak dzieci?”

“Dzięki, Gabe”, wymamrotał, oplatając ramiona wokół własnego brzucha. Złote oczy anioła – jego własnego anioła – iskrzyły, on sam zaś uśmiechał się szeroko.

“Od tego tu jestem, dzieciaku.”

Sam zapatrzył się na Gabe'a może o kilka chwil za długo. Gdyby te kilka lat temu, po raz pierwszy i ostatni nie pokazałby mu swoich skrzydeł, nigdy by nie uwierzył w to, że jest aniołem. Dorastał razem z nim, był cholernie wulgarny i nie wydawał się być specjalnie religijny.

Z czasem jednak chłopak zaczął zauważać coś innego – Gabe w dziwny, pokręcony sposób go pociągał. Łapał się na rzucaniu mu ukradkowych spojrzeń, kiedy tylko tamten nie patrzył, na odpieraniu chęci wplatania palców w przydługie włosy, które z wiekiem ściemniały, na wpatrywaniu się w jego usta...

Pech chciał, że Gabriel tylko udawał, że nic nie zauważa.

“Sammy, znowu się gapisz”, z rozmyślań wytrąciło go rozbawione prychnięcie.

“Sorki”, mruknął, odwracając wzrok. “Zamyśliłem się.”

“Wiem.”

“Teraz czytasz w moich myślach, huh?”, zaśmiał się pod nosem.

“Nawet nie wiesz, ile razy to robiłem”, odparł Gabe. Sammy poczuł, że płoną mu uszy, odwrócił wzrok.

“Ta, jasne”, wymamrotał.

Gabe, wciąż uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha, zerknął wyczekująco w stronę drzwi; ułamki sekund później zniknął, a na łóżko opadło kilka piór. Sammy złapał w powietrzu jedno z nich; miało kolor karmelu i w niczym nie przypominało piór, jakie widywał do tej pory. Było przyjemnie ciepłe i miało co najmniej łokieć długości, z lubością przejechał nim po policzku. W dotyku było miękkie i puszyste, a do tego pachniało anyżem. Gabe zawsze tak pachniał.

Drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się nagle, szybko schował pióro pod poduszkę – lecz przed nim leżało jeszcze kilka mniejszych, wyraźnie odcinających się w szarej pościeli. Zwrócił wzrok ku wejściu do pokoju. W drzwiach stał nikt inny jak jego starszy brat.

“Z kim rozmawiałeś?”, Dean wcisnął dłonie do kieszeni.

“Z nikim”, odparł Sam, starając się, by zabrzmiało to jak najbardziej przekonująco.

“Mhm”, mruknął. “Jedziemy z Bobby'ym na duchy, zabierasz się z nami?”

“Nie jestem w nastroju”, skłamał. Lubił polowania, ale z reguły te, na których był tylko z Bobby'ym. Dokądkolwiek nie pojechaliby z Deanem, ten starałby się udowodnić, że jest najlepszy. Miał tak od zawsze, jego życiowym celem było podlizanie się ojcu – który aktualnie znajdował się kilka stanów od nich. “Poza tym, jutro mam egzamin i powinienem trochę powtórzyć...”, znów kłamstwo.

“Jak sobie chcesz. Tylko nie siedź do późna, okej?”

“Jasne, mamo”, prychnął rozbawiony.

Dean żartobliwie pogroził mu palcem, wciąż jednak się uśmiechał. I kiedy Sammy myślał, że już się go pozbędzie, uwagę jego brata przykuły karmelowe pióra na łóżku.

“Co to?”, spytał, podchodząc bliżej. Serce Sama stanęło na moment. Wymyśl coś, szybko.

“Er, to?”, powtórzył głupio, podnosząc jedno z drobnych piórek, przypominające bardziej puch. “Projekt na chemię. Otrzymywanie barwników naturalnych. Białe pióra szybko łapią kolor, więc...”

“Dobra, zapomnij”, westchnął. “Nie kładź się za późno”, powtórzył, cofając się w stronę wyjścia. Sammy kiwnął głową na znak, że rozumie, Dean wyszedł z pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Chłopak odetchnął.

“Było blisko, co nie?”, z kąta pokoju dobiegł go głos Gabe'a, nawet nie usłyszał, jak się zjawia. Zgarnął pozostałe pióra w dłoń.

“Kiedy znowu mi je pokażesz?”, spytał, jego oczy błyszczały.

Odkąd ujrzał jego skrzydła po raz pierwszy – i jedyny – nie mógł o nich zapomnieć. Wtedy były małe, zakładał, że teraz wypełniłyby cały pokój. Gabe zasępił się, wolnym krokiem podchodząc do łóżka.

“Nie lubię... obnosić się z moimi skrzydłami”, zaczął, zajmując swoje poprzednie miejsce i patrząc Samowi w oczy. “Ponoć skrzydła powinny być anielską dumą, ple ple. Nie znoszę ich. Przeszkadzają mi i lepiej, żebym ich nie oglądał. Nawet nie wiesz jak to jest mieć cztery dodatkowe metry szerokości.”

“Cztery?”, sapnął Sammy, podekscytowany samym wyobrażeniem jego skrzydeł.

“Mhm”, przytaknął. “To i tak nie wszystko, bo to ciało wciąż się zmienia i rośnie. One pewnie też jeszcze urosną. W mojej prawdziwiej formie mam ich kilka par, sam nawet nie jestem pewien ile, o rozpiętości kilkunastu metrów”, mówił jakby od niechcenia.

Tłumaczył mu kiedyś, o co chodzi z zastępczym ciałem – ludzkie oczy mogłyby nie znieść widoku prawdziwej formy anioła, dlatego też te istoty wcielały się w ziemskie ciała. I dlatego Gabriel zawsze zdawał się być doroślejszy od niego – liczył sobie, jak przystało na jednego z pierwszych archaniołów, kilka milionów lat, a jego zastępcze ciało było mniej więcej w wieku Sama.

“Gabriel, proszę”, oczy chłopaka powiększyły się dwukrotnie, głos przybrał błagalny ton. W pięści wciąż ściskał zgubione przez anioła pióra. “Proszę.”

Gabe zamyślił się na moment.

“Nic za darmo”, powiedział po chwili, rzucając Samowi leniwe spojrzenie.

“Zrobię wszystko”, odparł ochoczo, co wywołało u anioła perlisty śmiech.

“Wszystko w swoim czasie”, zapewnił obiecująco. Serce Sama zabiło mocniej, w tym samym momencie z dworu dobiegł ich odgłos silnika starej furgonetki Bobby'ego, co – jak miał nadzieję – zagłuszyło jego serce.

Na usta Gabriela wpełzł leniwy uśmiech, on sam stał teraz u wezgłowia łóżka.

“Gotów?”

Sammy przytaknął ochoczo i powietrze w jego pokoju przeszył głuchy świst. Gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze do płuc i zacisnął pięści jeszcze mocniej.

Skrzydła były olbrzymie. Każde z nich dotykało przeciwległej ściany i jednocześnie wadziło o sufit. Każde złotobrązowe pióro zdawało się emanować własnym blaskiem i poruszać się delikatnie, chociaż w pokoju nie było przeciągu. Skrzydła były na tyle masywne, by unieść ciężar Gabe'a, ale też na tyle delikatne, że zdawało się, że pióra mogły obrócić się w cynamonowy pył przy najlżejszym dotyku. "Ludziom nie wolno ich dotykać", przypomniał sobie słowa Gabriela sprzed kilku lat, ale całą siłą woli opierał się, by nie wyrzucić piór z dłoni i w zamian za to zatopić ich w zapewne miękkich skrzydłach

Oczy anioła były zamknięte, ale ostrożnie rozchylił powieki, kiedy nie słyszał żadnych oznak życia. Sam jednak siedział osłupiały z szeroko otwartymi ustami jak dziecko, które właśnie zobaczyło największego, najbardziej kolorowego lizaka świata.

“Sammy, oddychaj”, zaśmiał się miękko, chłopak otrząsnął się i spojrzał na niego.

“Są... cudowne”, zdołał wykrztusić. “Mogę..?”, wyciągnął dłoń, z której pióra wysypały się na łóżko. Gabriel zmrużył oczy.

“Zobaczymy. Najpierw zapłacisz mi za ten widoczek.”

“Wszystko”, powtórzył osłupiały, po czym z bólem oderwał wzrok od skrzydeł i przeniósł go na Gabriela. Ten uśmiechał się obiecująco.

“Ale z ciebie dziwka na pióra”, zaśmiał się znów, Sam nawet nie zareagował. Siedział w miejscu, z otwartymi ustami i wyciągniętą dłonią jak dziecko, czekające na tego olbrzymiego, kolorowego lizaka.

Gabriel z gracją wskoczył na materac, pomagając sobie skrzydłami. Zaczął sunąć ku niemu na czworakach niczym tygrys, czyhający na swoją ofiarę; Sam przełknął ślinę, wciąż nie spuszczając z niego oczu. Anioł szybko oblizał usta i uśmiechnął się, machnąwszy skrzydłami tak, by odizolowały jego i Sama od reszty pokoju. Chłopak czuł bijące od nich ciepło i oszałamiający zapach anyżu, zaciągnął się tak głęboko, że zakręciło mu się w głowie.

“Pora na twoją część umowy, dzieciaku”, wyszeptał milimetry od drżących warg Sama, po czym złączył ich usta w niemalże wytęsknionym pocałunku. Chłopak nie zareagował od razu, minęło kilka długich sekund nim zaczął oddawać pocałunek z taką siłą, że Gabriel mógł poczuć napierającą na niego energię. Albo naprawdę byłby w stanie zrobić dla tych skrzydeł wszystko, albo...

Sammy podniósł się nieznacznie z pozycji siedzącej i, pozwalając Gabrielowi pocałunek, zatopił obydwie dłonie w otaczających go piórach, w odpowiedzi anioł jęknął przeciągle, odrzucając głowę w tył. Chłopak, myśląc, że zrobił coś nie tak, szybko cofnął dłonie jak skarcone dziecko.

“Nie... przestawaj”, wydyszał Gabe, znów zwracając ku niemu wzrok, jego źrenice były nienaturalnie powiększone i ciemne od żądzy. Chłopak na powrót wczepił palce w miękki puch, oddech Gabriela przyspieszył. “Nawet...”, wykrztusił, ale szybko zgubił wątek. “Czemu nie pozwoliłem ci na to wcześniej?”

Sammy uśmiechnął się lekko, niezbyt delikatnie drapiąc pióra. Nie ukrywał, że jemu też się to podobało. Że nigdy wcześniej nie czuł czegoś takiego. I że chciał więcej. Wiele więcej.

Ale kiedy chciał na nowo podjąć przerwany pocałunek, Gabriel nagle rozpłynął się w powietrzu, a między palcami Sama zostało jedynie kilka miękkich piór. Chłopak cofnął się oszołomiony i łapiąc oddech rozejrzał się po pokoju.

“Gabriel?”, zawołał drżącym od emocji głosem. Super, skurwiel znika w takim momencie? Nic, tylko pogratulować wyczucia czasu.

Nie minęło kilka minut, nim w jego pokoju zjawił się nieznajomy w garniturze – niewątpliwie anioł, choć jego złotawoszare skrzydła nie były aż tak okazałe jak Gabe'a – i nawet nie raczył ich schować, jedynie złożył je przy ciele. Wciąż siedząc na łóżku, Sam zamrugał kilkakrotnie.

“Kim jesteś?”, spytał.

“Przysłał mnie Gabriel, sir”, wyjaśnił chłopak, wyglądający na niewiele starszego od Deana. “Obawiam się, że Gabriel nie odpowie na pańskie modlitwy przez najbliższe kilka dni, sir.”

“Że co?”, oburzył się Sam i zanim zdążyłby protestować dalej, anioł wszedł mu w słowo.

“Jako archanioł, ma na wychowaniu kilka niższych rangą aniołów, które postanowiły rozpętać w górze małe piekło”, mówił spokojnie, kołysząc się lekko na stopach. “Cierpliwości, sir.”

Jego ostatnie zdanie rozbrzmiało echem po pokoju, gdy ten znikał, co było prawie niemożliwym zjawiskiem. Kumplując się z aniołami, należało wziąć poprawkę na to i owo.

Sam wygramolił się z łóżka i zmiótł dłonią wszystkie mniejsze piórka pod poduszkę, po czym postanowił, że nie zamierza na niego czekać – nauka jazy vistą cruiserem zdawała się być ciekawszym zajęciem.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dni mijały, a Gabriel nie wracał. Nie odpowiadał też na jego modlitwy. Jednak Sam wciąż czuł więź, łączącą ich oboje, cienki sznurek, który miał alarmować Gabriela za każdym razem, gdy Sam był w niebezpieczeństwie. Sam też czuł wtedy ruch, jakby jego dusza obijała się o ściany jego ciała, usiłując postawić go na nogi.  
Mijały lata, a sznurek wciąż tam był, nieruchomy. I ani słowa od Gabriela, albo innego anioła. Nic.

  
Kiedy miał dwadzieścia dwa lata, poczuł to. Szarpanie za jego duszę, obudź się, obudź się, jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie. Był środek nocy, co niby miało mu się stać?

  
Wtedy spojrzał na sufit i zrozumiał.

  
Jessica, jego dziewczyna, właśnie umierała w płomieniach, przyciśnięta do sufitu, jakby przyklejona.

  
Tego wieczoru przyjechał do niego Dean. Zabrał go ze sobą w trasę. Sam nawet się nie wahał, by spakować kilka najpotrzebniejszych rzeczy i zostawić Stanford w przeszłości.

  
Kolejnych kilka lat minęło i Sam zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Gabriel kiedykolwiek był prawdziwy. Pewnie Dean i Bobby mieli rację, to tylko jego wyobraźnia.

  
Ojciec nigdy nie dowiedział się o archaniele, umarł niedługo po Jess. Pewnie też uparłby się, że anioły nie istnieją, że wszystko sobie wymyślił. Czasami marzył o tym, by zamknęli go w psychiatryku i dali święty spokój.   
Rok wlókł się za rokiem. Sam nie był już dzieckiem i przestał wierzyć w bajki. Wytłumaczył sobie Gabriela jako wymyślonego przyjaciela, pewnie nigdy go nawet nie widział.

  
Ale wciąż nie mógł zapomnieć smaku jego ust i to była jedyna rzecz, która była w tym wszystkim prawdziwa.

  
Przez kilka lat czuł szarpanie. Czuł, jak niewidzialne połączenie pręży się i ciągnie, próbując go gdzieś wciągnąć. Opierał się, rzucając w wir polowań. Gdzieś w głębi duszy czuł, że to nie koniec. Że sznurek nie pęknie.

  
Pięć lat po śmierci Jess Dean trafił do piekła. Został stamtąd wyciągnięty przez stworzenie, w które sam nie wierzył, a o którym Sam za wszelką cenę starał się zapomnieć. Gdy okazało się, że Castiel jest aniołem, żywym, najprawdziwszym aniołem, Sam płakał przez dwa dni. Nie płakał z tęsknoty, bynajmniej, płakał z bólu, niewidzialny sznurek był naprężony tak mocno, że wolałby umrzeć.

  
„A archanioły, Castiel? Też istnieją?”, to było pierwsze pytanie, jakie zdołał zadać aniołowi.

  
„Kto jak kto, ale to ty powinieneś znać na to pytanie odpowiedź, Sam”, odparł wtedy anioł. „Ja nie miałem do czynienia z żadnym z archaniołów, ale twoja dusza jest naznaczona przez jednego z nich.”

  
Sam po tej odpowiedzi płakał kolejne dwa dni. Wszystko, co skrzętnie ukrywał gdzieś w głębi siebie przez przeszło dziesięć lat wypłynęło na wierzch, żłobiąc w jego ciele głębokie bruzdy. Sam, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek dotąd, pragnął umrzeć.   
Pewnego dnia nić rozluźniła się, wciąż tam była, ale ledwo wyczuwalna. Sam po raz pierwszy poczuł wtedy, że umarł. Przez te wszystkie lata tak bardzo chciał pozbyć się więzi, łączącej go z archaniołem, próbował ją wydrapać, zapomnieć, a teraz pragnął niczego więcej, jak tylko tego, by Gabriel dał mu znać, że jest, że żyje, że obaj żyją.

  
To było dnia, kiedy trickster zamknął jego i Deana w świecie telewizyjnym. Jego dusza paliła, próbowała wyrwać się z ciała i na niczym innym nie mógł się skupić. I kiedy po raz kolejny w swoim życiu zobaczył trickstera, znowu umarł. Nie zauważył go wcześniej, jakby twarz, którą miało wcześniej stworzenie było maską, zupełnie niepodobną do jego prawdziwego oblicza. Tym razem nie było maski, stał naprzeciwko dorosłego Gabriela i wiedział, że Dean też go widzi. Musiał uwierzyć w anioły, żeby go zobaczyć. Sam nie był w stanie wykrztusić z siebie słowa, chociaż jego umysł krzyczał, dlaczego zostawił go na tyle lat, dlaczego uciekł bez słowa, dlaczego teraz zachowuje się, jakby nic się nie stało. Dlaczego jest takim idiotą?

  
Zamknęli go w ogniu ze święconej oliwy, Sam tylko patrzył jak Gabriel omiata hangar złotymi oczami, zdawało się, że nawet go nie widzi. I znowu Sam chciał umrzeć.

  
Dean wrócił do auta, zostawiając go z Gabrielem. Nie pamiętał jego wymyślonego przyjaciela, nie skojarzył faktów. Ale Sam pamiętał wszystko.

  
„Gabriel”, wyszeptał, zbliżając się do gasnącego ognia. Połączenie między nimi rozbłysło życiem, jego serce zabiło mocniej. „Gabriel, ty...”

  
„Sammy.”

  
Złote oczy wreszcie go dostrzegły i archanioł uśmiechnął się. Stal w miejscu, nie mogąc się ruszyć, ale Sam czuł każdą, maleńką część jego łaski usiłującej połączyć się z duszą człowieka.

  
„Gabriel, ja... Modliłem się do ciebie! Zniknąłeś! Bez słowa, miałeś wrócić za kilka dni, kurwa!”, Sam poczuł piekące łzy, spływające po jego policzkach. Przestąpił dogasający ogień i znalazł się bardzo blisko archanioła, który też uśmiechał się przez łzy.

  
To było naturalne. Dotknął go i ich łaska i dusza połączyły się w wirującym tańcu, przez te wszystkie lata tak bardzo stęsknione za sobą, tak zmęczone...

  
To Gabriel złączył ich usta w pocałunku. Uderzyło go tyle emocji naraz, tęsknota, ból, przepraszam, kurwa, dlaczego... Przerwał pocałunek, głośno wciągając powietrze.

  
„Przepraszam, dzieciaku. Przez te wszystkie lata byłem obok, trzymałem cię za rękę, nie mogłem zejść na ziemię. Świetnie sobie poradziłeś, jestem z ciebie dumny, Sammy.”

  
„Znak. Jakikolwiek. Że faktycznie jesteś obok. Dziesięć lat, Gabriel. Dziesięć lat i ani słowa”, wycedził Sam.

  
„Nie sądziłem, że to będzie miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie, Sam”, archanioł spuścił wzrok.

  
„Żartujesz, Gabriel. Przez te dziesięć lat nie było sekundy, żebym o tobie nie myślał, ty pieprzony egoisto!”

  
„Przepraszam, Sam. Nie mam ci nic więcej do powiedzenia. Na moje usprawiedliwienie, tęskniłem za tobą jak głupi”, uśmiechnął się, przykładając dłoń do jego twarzy. „I zobacz, jesteś dorosły. I wyższy ode mnie. Mamy tyle lat do nadrobienia, dzieciaku.”

  
Ogień zgasł całkiem, a oni dalej się całowali.

  
Tego wieczoru on i Dean wzięli osobne pokoje i gdy tylko Sam rzucił się na łóżko, zmęczony, tak okrutnie zmęczony, w jego pokoju rozległ się szelest piór.

  
Sam poczuł ciężar na pośladkach, gdzie usadowił się archanioł. Gabriel pstryknięciem palców pozbył się jego koszulki i nachylił się nad nim, małymi, zgrabnymi dłońmi rozmasowując każdy splątany mięsień. Sam zamruczał zadowolony, oddając się dotykowi. Dziesięć lat, gdy byli razem, później dziesięć lat rozłąki. To było za dużo. Sam był spragniony, jego dotyku, jego obecności, jego. To nie był już tylko wymyślony przyjaciel, to był po prostu przyjaciel, który był obok i obaj tęsknili za sobą równie mocno. Sam zamknął oczy i poczuł ruch, zapach zatęchłych hotelowych prześcieradeł gdzieś zniknął, zastąpiony ciepłem, anyżem i domem. Byli w domu, otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się.

  
Leżeli na olbrzymim łóżku, w karmelowej pościeli. Leżeli na boku, naprzeciwko siebie. Pokój, w którym się znajdowali, był olbrzymi i jasny, Sam zauważył okno na całą ścianę a za nim żywą zieleń lasu. Poczuł ukłucie w sercu, było tak spokojnie, tak cicho, że już zaczął tęsknić za tym widokiem. W jego oczach zalśniły łzy, gdy znów skierował je na Gabriela.

  
Zdążył mrugnąć, gdy ich ubrania zniknęły. Kolejne mrugnięcie i byli otoczeni olbrzymimi, złotobrązowymi skrzydłami, za którymi tak tęsknił. Sam mógł tylko płakać, przytłoczony nadmiarem pozytywnych emocji.

  
Drobna dłoń spoczęła na jego klatce piersiowej, emanowało z niej ciepło. Nie potrzebowali słów.

  
Sam sięgnął ręką nad siebie, gdzie spoczęło jedno skrzydło, izolując ich od tego pięknego widoku za oknem. Gdy tylko dotknął piór, poczuł strzelające między jego palcami iskry, a Gabriel westchnął gwałtownie. Ostatnim razem, gdy pokazał mu swoje skrzydła, całowali się do nieprzytomności na łóżku w domu Bobby’ego.

  
Tym razem skończyło się wolnym, spokojnym, całonocnym seksem, którego Sam pragnął od lat. Dusza i łaska złączyły się na nowo, po raz pierwszy od lat żyjąc i oddychając razem z nimi. Sam nie czuł nawet zmęczenia, miał w sobie tyle siły, że ciągnąłby to przez kolejnych kilka godzin, wolne ruchy, spokojne pocałunki i miłość, miłość wylewająca się z ich wnętrz i zalewająca ich niczym światło, którego Sam tak pragnął. Jego serce bolało, stęsknione za archaniołem, za jego dotykiem, za wszystkim, czego brakowało mu przez dziesięć lat. Kochał go nad życie i chciał mu to pokazać całym sobą.

  
Wreszcie się zmęczył i wiedział, że to sprawka Gabriela, ale zasnął, otoczony jego ramionami, skrzydłami i zapachem miłości.

Kiedy otworzył oczy, co wydawało się trwać wieki, przywitała go uśmiechnięta twarz archanioła. I znów bez słów, podjęli taniec ciał i łask i dusz, a Sam zapomniał, że gdzieś w motelowym pokoju zostawił Deana.

Wiedział, że Gabriel już się tym zajął, by nic, absolutnie nic ich nie rozpraszało.

  
Sam trzymał go mocno, gdy się kochali tak, by już nie uciekł, by nie zniknął. Mamrotał w jego ucho słowa pełne miłości, którą przepełnione teraz było jego serce.

  
Sam niechętnie się z nim rozstawał, by wsiąść do impali z Deanem i jechać na kolejne zlecenie. Gabriel dał mu kilka swoich piór, które ten schował do wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki, i obiecał mu rytuał, który na stałe złączy ich łaskę i duszę, gdy tylko Sam będzie tego chciał.

  
Sam chciał tego od razu, ale Gabriel dał mu tydzień na przemyślenie tego.

  
Co noc Gabriel zabierał go do olbrzymiego domu na skraju lasu i kochali się do nieprzytomności, zapewniając się o swojej miłości. Sam był pewien, bardziej niż pewien, że chciał tego rytuału.

 

 

Więc siódmego dnia Gabriel położył dłoń na jego sercu, kazał zamknąć oczy i mówił, ciąg enochiańskich zdań, które działały na Sama kojąco. W trakcie Sam poczuł, jakby jego dusza opuściła jego ciało, poszybowała ponad nie. Gdzieś tam spotkała się z łaską Gabriela, błękitnym, pulsującym światłem, tak przyjemnym, że Sam chciał się w nim skąpać. Dusza i łaska okrążyły się kilkakrotnie, wirując ponad nimi i zderzyły się nagle, obsypując ich iskrami. Białe światło zmieszało się z niebieskim i Sam poczuł, jakby umierał powoli, ale też zaczynał żyć.Zniknął sznurek, teraz połączenie było silne i stałe, bardziej jak sklejenie.

Gdy dusza i łaska się wymieszały, podzieliły się na równe części i wróciły do ciał. Sam poczuł cały natłok emocji naraz, ale najsilniejszą była obezwładniająca miłość.

Wiedział już, że może otworzyć oczy, że nic już mu nie grozi, że teraz będzie mógł słyszeć Gabriela zawsze i wszędzie, może nawet dostanie kilka jego mocy.

Zerknął w dół, gdzie jego skóra paliła. Na środku mostka widniała teraz blizna w kształcie dłoni, nie chciał, by kiedykolwiek zniknęła.

Tymrazem seks był mocny i szybki i agresywny, obydwaj odczuwali teraz inne, nowe emocje i rozumieli się bez słów. To już nie była nawet miłość, to było przeznaczenie, ich dusza i łaska złączone w jedną całość.

 

 

Obudził się w hotelowym pokoju z sercem powiększonym co najmniej dziesięciokrotnie. Czuł obezwładniającą miłość, tak wielką jak nigdy dotąd. Czuł też obecność Gabriela, czy też jego łaski i wiedział, że gdyby się odezwał, ten by odpowiedział. Chciał spróbować, czuł, że musi.

  
„Gabriel”, wyszeptał gdzieś w przestrzeń. „Kocham cię, Gabriel.”

  
„Wiem, dzieciaku”, usłyszał szept gdzieś przy uchu, ale gdy się odwrócił, nikogo tam nie było. „Wierz mi, że ja ciebie mocniej. Mam szczęście, że ojciec zesłał do ciebie akurat mnie. Zobaczymy się wieczorem, Sammy.”

  
Sam uśmiechnął się, obejmując się ramionami. Dziesięć lat rozłąki było niczym w porównaniu z wizją wieczności spędzonej razem.

  
„Sam”, usłyszał szorstki głos brata. „Co się z tobą dzieje? Odkąd starliśmy się z Gabrielem, jesteś jakiś nieobecny.”

  
„Możesz mu powiedzieć, i tak ci nie uwierzy”, odezwał się Gabriel.

  
Sam odchrząknął.

  
„Dean, pamiętasz mojego wymyślonego przyjaciela? Przynajmniej tak myśleliście z Bobbym?”

  
„Ta, co z nim? Myślałem, że ci przeszło jak zacząłeś przechodzić mutację”, Dean zaśmiał się.

  
„Nie przeszło, Dean. Gabriel jest moim aniołem stróżem”, powiedział, podciągając koszulkę. Blizna na mostku odcinała się na tle bladej skóry. „A to jest jego dłoń. Podobny znak masz ty na ramieniu, Dean.”

  
Jego brat zmarszczył brwi.

  
„Ty mówiłeś serio. Zawsze wierzyłeś w anioły, a ja tylko cię wyśmiewałem. Przepraszam, Sammy”, spuścił wzrok, pakując torbę. „Szkoda tylko, że nie było ani jego, ani pierzastych kumpli wtedy, gdy byli najbardziej potrzebni.”

  
„Wierzysz mi?”

  
„Ktoś musi, no nie? Tylko wiesz, jak skurwysyn coś ci zrobi, to go znajdę i oskubię.”

  
„Nie masz się o co martwić, Dean”, szepnął gdzieś Gabriel i Sam przez moment był pewien, że Dean też go usłyszał.

 

 

Sam odkrył, że łaska Gabriela umożliwiała mu teleportację do archanioła. Kiedy tylko dotarł do domu, ich domu, czas stawał w miejscu. To dlatego mogli kochać się całą noc, spać kolejne kilka godzin, a gdy wracał do motelu, Dean dopiero wstawał.

  
„Gabriel, chciałbym cię poślubić”, wymamrotał kiedyś Sam, wtulony w jego klatkę piersiową. Ta zadrżała od śmiechu.

„Kochanie, z punktu widzenia nieba, jesteśmy poślubieni”, powiedział, kładąc dłoń na bliźnie na jego mostku. „Ale jeśli chcesz ludzkiego ślubu, nie ma problemu, pakuj się i lecimy do Kanady, słońce.”

  
Sam uśmiechnął się na samą myśl.

  
„Możemy wziąć ze sobą Deana?”

  
„Możemy wziąć nawet cały świat, Sammy.”

 

 

Kilka nocy później, ubrani w białe garnitury, kroczyli w stronę ołtarza. Czekali już na nich Dean i Cas, ich świadkowie, a cały kościół zapełniony był gośćmi. Sam wyczuwał anioły i ludzi i mógłby przysiąc, że w jednej z ławek siedział Chuck, boży prorok. Gdy tylko stanęli przed ołtarzem, pojawił się przed nimi sam bóg, Chuck Shurley we własnej osobie. I przed samym bogiem wyznali sobie miłość, tak głęboką i tak żywą, że nawet śmierć nie mogła ich rozłączyć. Sam bóg im tego życzył i obiecywał, powtarzając raz po raz, że to był jeden z jego najlepszych planów. Tym samym, rasy ludzkie i anielskie miały już zawsze żyć w zgodzie, połączone małżeństwem archanioła i zwyczajnego śmiertelnika, który dzięki błogosławieństwu boga już nigdy miał się nie zestarzeć. Chuck również obiecał to samo Deanowi, gdyby ten kiedykolwiek poślubił anioła, tym samym patrząc wymownie na Castiela. Niezbadane były wyroki boże i Sam wiedział, że jego brat wreszcie przyzna przed samym sobą, że on też nie może żyć bez anioła.

  
Sam i Gabriel znów kochali się wtedy całą noc, tym razem gdzieś na plaży bezludnej wyspy przy silnym świetle księżyca. Sam chciał mu oddać wszystko i jeszcze więcej, mimo, że już nic nie miał, wszystko należało do Gabriela. Chciał mu dać dzieci, jeśli byłby to możliwe, pragnął tego jak słońca.

  
„Myślisz, że moglibyśmy mieć w jakiś sposób dziecko, Gabe?”, zapytał, gdy już leżeli wyczerpani na opuszczonym molo, skąpani w blasku księżyca. „Albo dzieci. Całą kupę.”

  
„Myślę, że dałoby się to załatwić”, odparł Gabriel, rozbawiony. „I nawet nie musiałbym się zmieniać w kobietę.”

  
„Zrobię cokolwiek, Gabriel.”

  
„Dzieci są nazywane owocami miłości. Anielskie podlotki nazywa się owocami łaski. Tam, na górze, anioły w swojej prawdziwej formie rozmnażają się łącząc swoje łaski. Jesteśmy bezpłciowi, więc żadne z nas nie nosi dzieci, nasze łaski przenikają się, tworząc jajko, które później musi być inkubowane przez dwa miesiące.”

  
„Okej, ale twoja łaska i moja dusza już się połączyły i nie wyszło z tego ani jedno dziecko”, Sam zasępił się.

  
„Bo musimy tego chcieć. Obydwoje. Później, kiedy będziemy się kochać, musimy się wymieszać. Coś, co zrobiliśmy podczas rytuału, ale już bez żadnych blizn. Będziemy potrzebować trochę enochiańskiego.”

  
„Chcesz tego?”

  
Gabriel uśmiechnął się tylko i pochylił nad nim, złączając ich usta w pocałunku. Tej nocy dusza i łaska tańczyły znów, prowadzone enochiańskimi słowami.

  
Sam nie uwierzył, że to zadziałało, dopóki Gabriel nie był w stanie schować ani rozprostować swoich skrzydeł.

  
„Nie mogę. Tam coś przeszkadza. Sam, zajrzyj tam, tylko delikatnie, proszę.”

  
Sam najdelikatniej jak potrafił, rozdzielił pióra palcami. Pod lewym skrzydłem, blisko serca, znajdowała się mała, błękitna kula światła. Sam już wiedział, co to było.

  
„Gabriel, ono się tak samo pojawiło?”, spytał, zakrywając kulkę piórami. Archanioł skinął głową. „Jak chcesz je nazwać?”

  
„Żartujesz, Sammy.”

  
Sam zrobił mu zdjęcie, żeby uwierzył. Uwierzył i nie posiadał się z radości.

 

 

 

Minęły trzy miesiące, dłużej, niż na podlotka, i Gabriel zaczął się denerwować. Niebiańskie źródła były bardzo ubogie w informacje o nefilim, poza jedną, jak je stworzyć.

  
Pod koniec czwartego miesiąca zaczął wić gniazdo niczym ptak. Wykorzystał do tego praktycznie każdą koszulkę, która pachniała Samem, i zbudował fort na środku pokoju. Sam był przy tym obecny i leżał z nim w gnieździe, gładząc jego pióra.

  
Kiedy się obudzili, pióra zniknęły, a między nimi leżało sporych rozmiarów jajko, mieniące się błękitnym i białym światłem.

Było o wiele większe niż dłoń Sama, a gdy tylko je pocałował, poruszyło się.

  
Kilka dni później skorupka pękła, otoczona ciepłem ciał Gabriela i Sama i ich oczom ukazał się chłopiec o miodowych oczach i ciemnych włosach, którego brzuch pozbawiony był pępka.

  
W mgnieniu oka w pokoju pojawił się Cas, który stanął nad gniazdem i wpatrywał się błękitnymi oczami w dziecko.

  
„To pierwszy nefilim od tysięcy lat”, oznajmił. Gabriel i Sam nawet na niego nie spojrzeli, zbyt pochłonięci dzieckiem. „Ojciec już wie i przesyła gratulacje. Ja również.”

  
„Dzięki Cas”, odparł Gabriel, biorąc chłopca w ramiona. To było coś innego, coś potężnego. Dziecko zrodzone z miłości i łaski, z człowieka i anioła. Będzie pięknym nefilim.

  
„Jak go nazwiecie?”

  
„Bedzie obrońcą ludzkości”, odezwał się Sam. „Człowiekiem, walczącym po stronie aniołów i aniołem, walczącym po stronie ludzi. Alexander to świetne imię dla małego wojownika.”

  
Gabriel tylko przytaknął, przepełniony miłością, do nowej istoty.

 

 

Alexander jadł jak zwykły człowiek, dom momentalnie zapełnił się puszkami z mlekiem modyfikowanym. Rósł jednak jak anioł i pod koniec pierwszego miesiąca życia już chodził.

  
Chłopiec obdarzany był tak silną miłością, od rodziców, od wujków, od świata, jego małe serduszko było nią przepełnione. Kiedy tylko zaczął mówić, powtarzał wszystkim dookoła „kocham cię” jak mantrę. Kiedy odkrył swoją łaskę, słowa zamieniały się w czyny – różne rzeczy pojawiały się w różnych miejscach, najczęściej były to różowe motyle i słodycze, które Gabriel uwielbiał.

 

  
A kiedy skończył trzy miesiące i wyglądał na dziesięć ludzkich lat, niósł obrączki na ślubie wujka Deana i wujka Casa. I nawet tam obdarzany był miłością, kiedy bóg porwał go w swoje ramiona i mamrotał w przydługie, kasztanowe włosy słowa pełne uczuć. Jak dziadek, trzymający na kolanach wyczekanego wnuka, którym Alexander przecież był.

  
Czwartego miesiąca jego życia Gabriel nosił pod skrzydłami kolejną kulę światła. Sam miał mieć rodzinę, o której tak zawsze marzył. Brakowało tylko psa, który niespodziewanie pojawił się pewnej nocy w ich domu na skraju lasu – mała, brązowa, puchata kulka. I Sam już nigdy nie mógłby być bardziej szczęśliwy.

  
A kiedy stwierdzili, że na ziemi zrobili już wszystko, przenieśli się do nieba, do identycznego domku na skraju lasu, razem z dwójką ślicznych dzieci i psem, za sąsiadów mając swoich braci. I tam kochali się przez tysiąclecia, raz na jakiś czas schodząc na ziemię, by doglądać razem ze swoimi dziećmi, nefilim, ludzkości.


End file.
